100 Moments: ComaShipping
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: Another 100 themes challenge plus one. Will be using list but feel free to make suggestions! Pairing: ComaShipping. Rating: K-T, warning if M.
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to take on…*drumroll* …THE 100 THEMES CHALLENGE! :D I haven't done ComaShipping in awhile so I decided to create a little drabble collection of moments. Some will be humor, others tragedy, I may even dive into the world of horror and supernatural if y'all wish, but I'm keeping to the 100 themes I've found. I shall do…25 drabbles a chapter, with an extra long one, number 101, as the final chapter. Enjoy! Oh! They can be AU or Anime-World.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the 100 themes Challenge. **

**Warning: ComaShipping (PaulXAsh), No shiz, Sherlock. XD These will range from K to possibly M, if it's an M, there shall be a warning on it. Oh yeah. Since inrs (in real show) Paul shows almost zippo emotion, it can be considered OOC. **

**(~)**

**Introduction**

"Sweetie, I would like to introduce you to my friend's son." A violet haired woman said to an annoyed six-year old with the same colored hair as hers.

"Hi, my name's Ash! Nice too meet you!" A black haired boy said to Paul.

"Hn." Paul replied, as usual.

"What's your name?" The boy apparently named Ash asked. Paul was about to tell him to go away (screw off, really), until he looked into the boy's shining amber eyes. The slightly older boy quickly turned away, feeling the red blush creep onto his face.

"…It's Paul."

**Love**

"Hey, Paul?"

"What?"

"Do you know how it feels to be in love?"

"…"

"Paul? Heelllooo…"

"…What kind of stupid question is that?"

**Light**

Paul, despite being not a very talkative person (*cough!Couldbemute!cough!*) Always noticed the littlest details. For example, how no matter what, Ash had this light in his eyes that never disappeared. No matter how many times the raven-haired boy tried to beat him and lost.

…Paul wondered if they would still have that light if he kissed Ash.

**Dark**

People always said that Paul had this darkness that surrounded him, and would always ask Ash why the heck he and the purple-haired boy were dating. Ash just smiled. How little they knew…

**Seeking Solace**

"What's wrong?"

The purple-haired boy didn't answer he only buried his face into Ash's neck, silently sobbing.

Ash wrapped his arms around the other trainer. Not questioning, just being there.

**Break Away**

"What are you doing?" Ash yelped when he found the perturbed-looking teen crawling through his bedroom window.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm busting you out!" The boy said.

"But-"

Paul grabbed his hand and gave him one of his very, VERY rare smiles, cradling Ash's cheek with the other. "Trust me."

Ash leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, before opening them and smiling. The two exited via the window and broke away from the rest of the world.

**Heaven**

Paul has never been a spiritual guy. But with the warmth of Ash's body sleeping beside him, he couldn't stop believing in eternal paradise.

**Innocence **

"Dammit, Ash!"

"What?"

"…You're eating a banana."

"So?"

"In front of me."

"…Your point?"

"*sounds of a scuffle and then a slight yelp*"

"You're too innocent for your own good, Ketchum."

"Wha? Pau-mmmhmm…"

**Drive**

"Ash…" Paul nuzzled said male's neck as the raven-haired young man tried to focus on the road.

"P-Paul, stop it. I'm trying to drive us ho-" Ash bit his lip. "Don't touch there when I'm driving!"

"Then pull over."

"…" Ash pulled over to the nearest curb. _Thank God I asked for tinted windows…_

**(Uh, in case you haven't figured out. Paul is drunk. Horny drunk to add. XD)**

**Breathe Again**

"Paul…?" A boy whispered, various tubes were coming from his body and his leg was in a cast.

The violet gently hugged Ash, feeling an enormous weight on his chest burn away. His reason for living was awake.

**Memory**

Most people considered Ash to be a little forgetful (which they were correct about). But…

"…What is that?"

"It's a cake. Happy Birthday."

**Insanity (This may hold One-sided MalevolentShipping)**

"_**Your mine."**_

Ash felt him being split in half, evil laughter wringing in his ears as he was forced to stare into darkness…

"Ash? Ash! ASH WAKE UP!"

Ash woke up crying, clinging to Paul's nightshirt. Every night for weeks he has been haunted by the same dream. The raven-haired boy would be going insane if he didn't have those arms holding him tightly to reality.

**Misfortune**

"It was a huge misfortune that fell upon the world when this young man's life was taken, he shall be missed…"

The words sounded as hollow and dead as his love was now to Paul's ears.

**Smile**

"Why do you never smile?" Ash walked up to his rival one day and asked point blank one day.

"What?" Paul said in surprise.

"You heard me. Why?"

Paul pondered this for a moment. "I…"

That's when he felt himself being tickled. "Wha-Hahah-no! Stop! Hahahaha!"

Ash grinned once he saw his rival began to smile and laugh hysterically. He stopped to let his rival breathe before kissing Paul on the nose.

"I have no idea why you don't smile like that. You look wonderful when you do."

Paul's face turned beet red, then he started to attack Ash. _Payback time…_

**Silence**

"Paul? Paulllllllllieeee."

"…"

"Paul!"

"ARCEUS, ASH! WHAT THE HELL COULD YOU POSSIBLY-"

"*A- hem*!" A voice said behind the roaring plum-haired college student. "We do not allow such outbursts in our Library. I am afraid I will have to ask you two gentlemen to leave."

Paul and Ash were thrown out of the library.

"Oh yeah!" Ash said and got something out of his pocket. "You forgot your library card!"

"…"

**(Hehe, this is so different from the poem I wrote called 'Silence', I should post it on FictionPress sometime…)**

**Questioning**

"You were talking to the idiotic researcher again, weren't you?"

"So?"

"He wants you Ash, he wants you so I don't have you."

"You don't trust me?"

"I DON'T TRUST HIM!"

**Blood**

"Calm down, tell me what happened." Paul sighed at the boy who was crying, a huge gash on the trainer's hand that was bleeding.

"I-I…fell…" The young boy sobbed.

The violet-haired boy brought the wound up to inspect the hand, before…

Ash calmed down slightly, the pain sting numbing after Paul licked the gash.

"Come on, let's get you some disinfectant."

"But that stings! Why can't you lick it some more?"

**Rainbow**

Despite the statement wanting to make him hurl, Ash to Paul was a Rainbow after the rain.

**Gray**

Gray days were always gloomy to Ash. Gray skies meant rain wasn't far off. But then again, rain also meant being able to share an umbrella with Paul.

**Fortitude (Malevolent one-sided)**

"I-I can't take it anymore!"

Crash.

"No!"

Arms wrapping around like restraints, keeping him from the open window.

"H-he k-keeps coming back! He's in my mind! He'll take over-"

The arms soften and turn him around, then embrace.

"I won't let it take over."

"Paul…"

"I won't."

Silent sobs.

"I know you can fight this, Ash. And I'll be next to you."

**Vacation**

_It isn't the Orange Islands but… _Ash thought as he sat on the couch with some hot chocolate, watching the fire. Paul was sitting beside him, reading a book.

…_It's paradise. _

**Mother Nature **

"I've never felt this one with mother nature." Ash giggled as he was at the end of the lake dock in his birthday suit.

"Shut up and jump before I decide to take you here." An equally naked Paul said next to him.

**Cat**

"Paul…those cat ears?"

"…Say anything else and you-"

Paul wasn't able to finish since Ash tackled him before he had the chance.

**No Time (slightly M)**

"Paul…" Ash whined as he wrapped his arms around said young man's chest, kissing and nuzzling Paul's neck. His black hair was still damp from the shower he took.

"Ash, we don't-"

That's when Ash stepped in front of Paul, the towel that was wrapped around his waist now in a pile near his ankles.

"…Fuck it."

**Trouble Lurking**

Everyone looked at the huge cloud that was now encircling the city. Two gigantic forms appeared in battle.

"…This is bad." Paul said. Then he felt somebody walk next to him.

"So let's do something." Ash replied.

Both got out there pokeballs.

"I choose you!"

**Done with Part 1~! :D By the way, the last one was sort of Ash and Paul having to team up to defeat to battling pokemon. Also, the two one-sided MalevolentShipping ones might be considered previews for a new story I'm thinking of. Hope you enjoyed! Now…**

…**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and asked me to put up another soon. (I wouldn't really put this as 'soon', but I've been 'busy'. *AKA going to friend's and being lazy*) XD.**

**Ah well! Here is the next 25 themes, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Pokemon. So take your stocks elsewhere unless you would like to fund me in my quest to write a novel.**

**WARNING: Comashipping. PaulXAsh. Do not like? Then take your pleasant self elsewhere. Rating K-M. Warning if exceeds T.**

**(~)**

**26. Tears**

Ash saw his final pokemon fall to the ground.

"_The battle is over! The victory goes to Paul!"_

His last chance to beat Paul…

…And he failed.

He numbly called back his Pokemon, not even going over to congratulate the winner, and walked off the stage, pools of salt water leaking from his eyes.

**27. Foreign**

Paul would always wonder about little idiosyncrasies (holy crap I spelled that right without spell check.) Ash would have because of his Kanto heritage.

Then again, that is what made the raven-haired trainer so interesting I suppose.

**28. Sorrow**

Paul couldn't understand it. He had won. He had for the final time beat Ash Ketchum. He should feel happy, or at least fulfilled that the other trainer would never bother him again…

…So why did that thought throw him into misery?

**29. Happiness**

"_Yes." _A low voice muttered.

Ash's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you. Don't make me say it again." Paul growled.

Ash blinked a few times, before a large and incredibly stupid grin crossed his features.

_I never knew I could feel this happy with such a little word._

**30. Under The Rain**

"You're going to catch a cold if you keep this up!" Paul yelled at a laughing Ash who was running around in the rain while he was underneath an awning.

"Come on, Paul. It's fun!" The raven said as he spun, usually spiky hair now plastered down and his chocolate brown eyes shining.

"To get sick?"

Ash rolled his eyes and dragged Paul out from underneath the awning, making the violet-haired boy squawk in indignation.

"You need to learn how to appreciate the little things." Ash said in a moment of wisdom.

**31. Flowers**

It was unexpected to see a certain violet-haired trainer walk into the pokemon center with a huge bouquet of red roses.

What was even more unexpected was that he walked straight up to his rival and practically shoved them in the raven's face while his own turned vibrant red.

**32. Night**

Paul was Night.

He was the darkness.

Ash was Day.

He was the light.

Paul needed that light.

He just didn't know it yet.

**33. Expectations**

Paul had very high expectations for himself.

And nothing, _nothing_…

Could get in his way of reaching them.

"Paul! Watch this!"

…Except his stupid rival was trying (and succeeding) at being cute.

**34. Stars**

"Paul, ever wonder where stars come from?"

"…You're joking, right?"

"No, seriously!"

**35. Hold My Hand**

"It's pitch black in here," Paul said as he looked around, silently gasping when he felt a warm hand hold softly but firmly to his own. "What the-?"

"We need to stick together until we find a light switch." Ash replied logically.

Paul decided not to let go, though his mind was screaming _Screw logic! _

**36. Precious Treasure**

Ash had been called many positive things. And even a "Chosen One" once or twice. But those names and titles all paled in comparison of what Paul murmured in his ear once night before they went to sleep.

"You're my most precious treasure."

**(…Oh Arceus I think I just puked out fluff.)**

**37. Eyes**

Many (overall everyone) believed that Paul's eyes were deep, soulless black. But if you got close enough (which nobody but Reggie or Ash ever did), you could see a dark and rare violet.

**38. Abandoned**

Nobody knew it. But as Paul watched his rival board the Ship that would take Ash back to Kanto, the violet felt like he was being abandoned for something far better than anything he had to offer to the raven-haired boy.

**39. Dreams (M-RATING)**

"_Ahh! P-please, Paul!" Ash whined and screamed before Paul penetrated him. Feeling like he was being ripped in two yet at the same time reaching the highest point of euphoria…_

Still shining dark from lust the raven-haired trainer's eyes opened, looking up at twinkling stars that dotted the night sky, and feeling a sticky substance coating the front of his boxers and the inside of his sleeping bag.

"…_Not again!"_

**40. Teamwork**

"Listen, if we work together, we can-" Ash started but didn't finish as Paul walked out of the messy classroom they were ordered to clean up as soon as the Supervisor left.

**41. Standing Still**

"_Do. Not. Move."_ A voice whispered as lips brushed Paul's ear. The violet's eyes closed, his body taut in anticipation-

"PWACK!"

"DAMMIT, ASH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"Sorry! There was a bee on you're head!"

**42. Dying**

Ash never really thought about death and dying that much. He had many times stared death in the face, so he had grown to not really think about what would happen to him when he passed on.

However, the violet-haired man who was sleeping soundly on a sofa was a different story.

**43. Rated (M-RATING)**

"Paul!" Ash whispered urgently as said man shoved his hand down the front of Ash's pants and started rubbing. _"Not here!"_

They were in the movie theater watching _SAW 3D_.

"Scream at the right parts and nobody will know." Paul muttered against the skin of his neck before continuing to suck on it.

**44. Two Roads**

People say that at one point in your life you come to a fork in the road. You have decide which road you'll take, and the outcome will effect the rest of your life.

When Paul came to that point, he never regretted not choosing the other road. Since he had Ash walking beside him the whole way.

**45. Illusion (One-sided Malevolent)**

"This isn't real!" Ash screamed out. The shadow frowned before nipping at the boy's neck again.

"Of course it's real, I'm sure you can feel _this_."

Ash twisted his face and tightly shut his eyes. He waited for the Illusion to break. So he could come back to reality once more.

**46. Family**

Reggie had seen many miraculous things in his years of traveling.

But nothing as miraculous as seeing his younger brother holding Ash's hand when they came up to him with some big news.

**47. Creation (Holy cow hint of M-preg!)**

"This…how…it's impossible!" Paul's voice roared, but the small kick he felt in his lower abdomen made his fears true. _Ash and I…created this…_

**48. Childhood (M)**

Paul pulled down the last garment that blocked Ash from himself, their bodies entwined. While that simple piece of cloth, a symbol of the last of their childhood innocence about the world was carelessly flung to the floor.

**49. Stripes**

"Why am I wearing this ridiculous jacket?"

"Well, um, the theme of the party is "Stripes"~!"

**50. Breaking The Rules**

Paul has never given to any thought about what some people believe to be a 'moral' code. So when he decided to take Ash's virginity, he quite frankly didn't give a damn about what other people thought of it.

Except for Ash himself.

…Hasn't told him about that decision yet.

**Holy Heatran were half-way through already! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here are the next 25 drabbles! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Pokemon. **

**WARNING: Comashipping. Ash/Paul. T-M. :P**

**(~)**

**51. Sport**

"No, no…"

"Paul …"

"No more…"

"Really, Paul…"

"Ten times already!" Paul yelled at his boyfriend…

…Who was holding another board game?

"Come on! Where's your sense of sport?"

**(…That was fail. XD)**

**52. Deep in thought**

Paul had his head in his hands. What Ash just told him was BIG, really big.

"_P-paul…I think I'm pregnant."_

This made him think. How the hell did it happen? If it's true, will Ash be able to deliver it? What will people think?

He scoffed at the last one. Like hell he cared what other people think.

"So…what are we going to do?" Ash asked, fear in his eyes.

Paul exhaled. Deep thought was over. Panic had begun.

**(Ashluver505 asked for an M-preg for Ash. :D)**

**53. Keeping a Secret**

"Swear you won't tell."

"Huh? But-"

"SWEAR IT." Paul shook Ash, his violet haired dorm mate looked terrified.

Ash hugged him. "I swear."

**54. Tower**

Paul groaned, looking over the parchment that had his order on it. "Highest room in the tallest tower…why can't rescuing princesses ever by easy?"

Paul did his job, though. He climbed all the damn stairs, defeating a huge Salamence along the way. He opened the door. Too find…

"Oh!" A boy not much younger than him wearing rich robes, he had beautiful lightly tanned skin, soft looking black hair, and large warm eyes. A Pikachu was in his lap. "I guess you've come to rescue me, huh?"

…Yeah. Rescuing princesses will NEVER be easy.

**55. Waiting**

"_YAAAAHHHH!" _Paul heard Ash scream in pain on the other side of the door. It took all the self-control he had not to just barge in and tell them to drug Ash up so he wouldn't feel anything during the birth.

When they were discussing this idea, Ash declined. Saying he wanted to be fully aware when the baby was born.

_Fuck waiting_. Paul thought, before standing up and marching towards the door.

**56. Danger Ahead**

When Ash found out he was pregnant, he knew there would be danger ahead. But as long as Paul was beside him, everything would be okay.

**57. Sacrifice**

"_PAUL!" _He heard Ash scream as he ran towards the rampaging Pokemon with pokeball in hand. He knew he was about to sacrifice himself to stop them. But he knew whom he was sacrificing himself for. And that made it worth it.

**58. Kick in the Head**

When Ash received an invitation to the future Mr. And Mrs. Paul Jones's wedding, he could only smirk and say. "Well… isn't this a kick in the head?"

**59. No Way Out**

"It's not possible…" Paul muttered. But it was.

He was stuck in this cave.

No light anywhere.

Alone.

With Ash.

…He had yet to decide if this was either is greatest dream or worst nightmare.

**60. Rejection **

Ash should have known that this would happen.

"_I love you."_

"_I don't."_

Didn't mean it didn't hurt just as much.

**61. Fairy Tale**

"Another! Another!" A four-year old with long purple hair in pigtails and chocolate brown eyes wearing footie pajamas squealed.

"But I've already read you all the stories we have." Paul groaned inwardly. No matter how many stories he read, his daughter wouldn't. Go. To. Sleep.

"Then make up one! Mommy _always_ makes up stories for me." Julie smiled.

Paul smirked at this, before settling back down on the side of Julie's bed and began.

"_Once upon a time, there were two trainers…"_

**62. Magic**

Paul was a skeptic. If he didn't see it or hear it, it didn't exist, no matter how much you argued with him about it. But…

"Good morning." Ash said to him as his eyes opened. It was after their first night together, and the boy was still here. It was as if Ash's whole face was radiating love and happiness.

…Guess there are exceptions to everything.

**(Sorry. Couldn't think of anything for this one. XP)**

**63. Do Not Disturb**

Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu were staring at the sign in front of their room at the Pokemon Center. They saw it, yet after they and Ash heard about Paul checking in, the trio still couldn't believe it.

"_**DO NOT DISTURB." **_

"…So where are we going to sleep?" Dawn voiced.

**64. Multitasking **

"Nhhg! Don't you-ah! Have studying to-*groan* do-?"

"Ever heard of multitasking?"

**65. Horror**

Ash rushed into his daughter's room after he heard the scream, he went over to the bed to wrap his arms around her.

"T-the b-bad man who looked like Mommy came back!" Julie said as she was sobbing. "H-he said h-he was going to k-k-kill Daddy and make me watch…"

"Shhh. It was only a dream. It's alright…" He comforted. But in reality was terrified. The greatest horror he ever faced was back. Only worse.

It was after Julie this time.

**66. Traps**

When Paul walked into the living room with his head and shoulders covered with honey, all Ash could do was chuckle.

"Daddy fell into my trap! Mwahahaha!" Julie cackled.

**67. Playing The Melody**

"It's no use," Ash groaned as his head conked the piano keys. "I'll never learn it in time for the show."

A darker pair of hands rested on top of his own. Ash lifted his head up.

"I'll help you with the melody." Paul whispered in his ear, making Ash grin.

**68. Hero **

To many children, the heroes in their life were their parents.

"Pikachu is soooooo cool! I wanna grow up to be like him!" Julie gushed one day to her dad's.

…This was not the case for Ash and Paul's daughter.

**69. Annoyance**

Even after they started dating, Ash still needed to be convinced once in awhile that he wasn't just a stupid annoyance to Paul.

Paul always set things 'straight'.

**(…That, my dear readers, was a pun horribly thought up by me.)**

**70. 67 %**

"Ash, do you love me?" Paul asked, quite out of character for him.

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"You guess?"

"67 % of the time, yes, I love you."

"…"

"Wait, Paul-!"

"I'll just have to raise the bar a bit then…"

"Wait, don't touch-ngh…"

**M ATHORESS'S NOTE:(I was looking up a definition in the urban dictionary for '67%' just in case. Didn't find a 'percent', but apparently a 67 is when your partner tries a 69 twice, both times farting in your face. XD)**

**71. Obsession**

The way Ash took care of his hat sometimes made Paul think his boyfriend may have an obsession with the thing.

**72. Mischief Managed (M just in case)**

It was remarkable. He and Paul did it last night in their dorm.

And nobody knew!

Ash wondered if they could pull it off two nights in a row.

**73. I can't (Comashipping with hinted Ikarishipping)**

"I can't!" Ash argued weakly as Paul gathered him in his arms, kissing him hard.

"You can." He snarled in the smaller boy's ear.

But Ash pushed away, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You're engaged, Paul! I'm not going to betray Dawn like that!"

**(Happens after 'Kick in The Head')**

**74. Are you challenging me?**

"…Ash, you can't be serious."

"Battle. Outside. Right now."

"…Why?"

"…Now."

**75. Mirror**

Paul gulped. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he was wearing a tux. He could hear the wedding march in his mind.

_"It's time."_ His brother came over and put a hand on his shoulder. Paul nodded and turned away from the mirror; it showed the truth.

And the truth wasn't what he wanted to see. It hurt too much.

**Done! I know a few of those could have been better, but I hope you enjoyed! The idea for Julie is actually based on another OC with the same name that I might put into one of my Coma fics sometime soon, but…Holy Arceus, Julie is awesome. XD**

**Here is a small profile for her**

**Full Name: Juliette Delia Jones.**

**Parents: (Unknown HOW) Ash and Paul**

**Hair: Purple, like Paul's**

**Eyes: Chocolate brown, like Ash's**

**Anyway, if ya read, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last 25 drabbles! We're heading into the home-stretch people! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Though to all the people who wish I do, thanks for the support. XD**

**WARNING: ComaShipping. AshXPaul. You should know this by now.**

**(~)**

**76. Broken Pieces**

Julie could hear the sound of dishes being thrown onto the floor. It felt like each time a plate would hit, the sound would echo…

The broken pieces of the dishes were a pretty good symbol of what her Dad's life was now.

**77. Test**

_This is just another test…a test that I will not fail… _Paul gritted his teeth.

"Welcome to the Miltank Café-PAUL?" Ash gaped in his maid outfit, his cheeks turning red and he bit his lip after exclaiming the trainer's name.

Paul could feel the blood gushing out of his nose.

"Um…did you hit your head?"

Paul had failed his test.

Epically.

**78. Drink**

"Gimme another." Paul croaked after he downed the rest of his drink.

"Sir, that's the fourth-"

More money was thrown on the counter.

"I said, gimme another." He looked with a drunken glare. The bartender sighed, before making another alcoholic concoction. Paul could feel himself slowly slipping out of consciousness. Which was good, he wouldn't have to think.

**79. Starvation**

Some people say that one of the worst deaths is to die of thirst. Ash disagrees. Thirst doesn't take as long as starvation. You could spend weeks in agony, until the Grim Reaper came to collect. Ash hadn't seen Paul in three weeks. He was starving.

**80. Words**

Paul had never said 'I love you', to a single person in his life. Not once. He could never find someone to deem worthy enough of such an utterance. Until he found a naïve and brave trainer from Kanto, yet when his chance came-!

…He let it slip away.

…Why did he let it slip away?

**81. Pen & Paper**

"_Hey, probably though you would never-_no, that's not it. Wait! _"Paul, we-I"_ dammit!" Ash groaned in frustration when his pen splattered ink for the third time. He ripped the page from his notebook and threw it into a wastepaper basket that was overflowing with paper crimples.

"Why couldn't I just say it when I had the chance-!"

**(Yes, 'Words' and 'Pen & Paper' are related.)**

**82. Can You Hear Me?**

A thirteen-year old Julie looked at her reflection in the mirror, but instead of her own face, there was a boy roughly her age staring back at her, a gloved hand pressed against the other side of the glass, the boy said. "_Can you hear me?"_

She pressed her hand against his, and smiled.

"_Yeah."_

**(…Holy crap. I've just dived into a new parallel universe of weird crackships.)**

**83. Heal**

Paul could hardly remember last night. All he knew was a young, hot-looking woman came up to him in the bar and he followed all because she had short, black hair, out into the alleyway, then something hit him upside the head. He looked around to find that he was in that alleyway, his pockets empty.

That's when he decided it was time to heal.

**84. Out Cold**

_No! _Ash cried out when he saw Paul crumple to the ground, though he knew nobody could see him. He wasn't human anymore. Once the woman left with Paul's wallet and cell phone, he went to his living lover's body an embraced him, but his arms just went through Paul.

_Please, Paul, no… _He sobbed as he tried to stroke his face.

_It is not his time. Yet_. A deep voice replied to Ash's pleas. _But it's time for you to return._

Ash smiled in relief, before giving one last ghostly kiss onto Paul's lips.

And then he was gone.

**85. Spiral**

After Ash's death, Julie watched her father's life go into a nosedive, until the night he didn't come home until morning. That was when he walked back into the house while she was having breakfast and dumped all the liquor in their home down the drain in front of her. She can still remember the way it spiraled down the drain, and how Paul smiled at her for the first time in awhile.

**86. Seeing Red**

Every look, every surprise glomp, or stalker-like moment Paul had with Barry made Ash begin to see red.

**87. Food**

"Ash, once again I ask, why am I blindfolded?" Paul deadpanned.

"Well, um, the magazine said that this would be good for foreplay…"

"Shouldn't it be the other-?" That was until Paul felt the end of a chocolate covered strawberry being pushed into his mouth and breath tickling the front of his face.

Paul took at bite and let their lips collide.

**88. Pain**

Paul bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as another unseen force twisted his arm almost out of its socket. Nothing was surrounding him but he could hear animalistic snarls in his ears. His eyes opened.

The battle had begun.

**89. Through the Fire**

Two bodies covered in dirt and soot with burn marks on their clothes lay sprawled on their backs, breathing heavily.

"…We did it." The black haired boy gasped out with a little laugh.

The purple haired boy turned to look at the other, a true blue smile sliding across his face and strong fingers wrapping around the raven's hand.

"Yeah, we did."

**90. Triangle**

"_What?"_ A young woman with dark, midnight blue hair wearing a gorgeous wedding dress uttered when she saw her old traveling partner yell 'I object!'. She sighed, about to say something to let Ash down easy…

…Until she saw her groom run down the aisle and wrap his arms around the smaller man. Locking their lips in a heated embrace.

That was when Dawn finally realized she had been apart of a love-triangle.

And not the one she would have thought.

(Ok, I just need to say I love Dawn and her character. I don't mean to bash her, if it looks like I'm bashing her. XD)

**91. Drowning (Ash POV)**

_Feels like I'm drowning._

_No matter how much I fight to reach the surface…_

…_I get pulled down deeper and deeper into the dark and glorious depths of your eyes…_

**92. All That I Have**

"Paul!" Ash exclaimed, running and embracing the young man. Paul firmly put his hands on the other's shoulders and pushed him back a little.

"…Are you sure? Is this what you really want?" The mauve haired boy asked carefully.

"I love you." Ash said breathlessly.

"But why? I have nothing to give you!" Paul said. The black haired teen cupped his hand on Paul's cheek.

"Your all that I will ever want to have."

**(I got inspired for this one by the ending of the movie "Little Women" XD)**

**93. Give Up**

"No matter how many times I beat you, no matter how many times I ridicule you. You never give up!" Paul snarled as he shook the smaller boy. _"How is that?"_

With that, Ash smiled. "Because I have what you don't."

"And what is that?"

"The ability to learn from my mistakes."

**94. Last Hope**

**"No!"** The violet haired trainer growled.

"Paul, I-"

"I'll go. I won't let you make Ash go through that." Paul snarled as he pointed to the Legendary made storm outside.

A robed figure bowed its head. "It is his destiny."

"Screw destiny! It's suicide!"

"Paul." Ash put a hand on Paul's shoulder. "I have to do this."

"It is true, he is the last hope we have." The robed figure said.

Paul wrapped Ash into an embrace. _"You're the last hope I have…and I'm not letting you go in there alone."_

**95. Advertisement**

Paul was about to turn in for the night, when an advertisement on TV popped on. Basically, the commercial offered Phone Sex.

With nothing else to do, Paul shrugged and dialed the ad number on his cell phone. IT offered the choice of a female or male 'converser'. Paul chose male. Yes, everyone. Paul is gay, and doesn't give a shit on what you think about it. The phone began to ring. Paul waited, actually pretty bored and wondering why he did this, until-

"_Hi there." _A sultry sounding voice answered. Sounding a little like-

"KETCHUM?"

"_PAUL?"_

**(Hehe, I might have to make this into a oneshot.)**

**96. In The Storm**

"Electebuzz, Protect!" Paul ordered. The pokemon surrounding it's trainer and Ash in a forcefield.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

"Pika…CHUU!" The electric mouse let out hundreds of volts into the storm. A thundering roar echoed through the hurricane.

Together, both trainers yelled their final attack.

"THUNDER!"

**97. Safety First**

"Come on…" Ash whined as Paul bent his head down.

"Patience, Ash."

Ash yanked the mauve haired boy's head up. _"Now."_

Paul sighed. "Alright…"

Paul finished off Ash's last kneepad, before plopping a helmet on the black haired boy's head.

"Safety First."

**98. Puzzle**

In those small bits of time he could just lay down and look up at the sky, Ash liked to think about why Paul was such a puzzle, and how he could finally crack it.

But then again, Ash loved a challenge.

**99. Solitude**

Paul blinked. Once, twice, three times for good measure. But the smiling figure of is long dead love was still there, hand out to him.

"…_Am I dreaming?"_

Ash shook his head. _"Take my hand, and I'll lead you away from your solitude."_

The late middle-aged man then felt the years being stripped away from him, making his body just as handsome and strong as it was in his youth.

He took the hand. Planning to never let go.

**100. Relaxation**

"What do you want to do? Dinner? Movie? Ice skating?"

Paul raised an eyebrow at his husband. "Ice skating?"

"Something! Julie is over at her friend's for a sleepover, we can go out and do whatever we-"

Ash was then cut off by Paul wrapping his arms around his waist and falling back down onto the sofa, the smaller man in the violet haired one's lap. Paul's handsome face broke into a calming smile. "I was thinking of spending a nice evening at home with the person I love. Sound alright?"

Ash blinked and blushed, but then laid his head on Paul's chest, snuggling in.

"Sounds perfect."

**THE END! (SORTA!)**

**Next chapter I'll have a complete one-shot! Many thanks to all who have read this and reviewed! And also to anonymous readers out there as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! The final chapter everybody! I just want to thank everyone who read and/or reviewed this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Der.**

**Warning: COMASHIPPING~**

**(~)**

**101. Playback.**

"How the hell can a mountain be so difficult to navigate through…"

"Give it a rest, Paul. We're almost there!" Ash said to his complaining boyfriend.

"That's what you said half an hour ago…" Paul muttered under his breath. The plum haired man was starting to become…a bit pissed. _Ash just decides when we wake up one day after meeting that water type Gym leader to climb to the peak of Mount Moon? _

Clearly, he was in love with a moron.

"Aha! We've reached it!" The raven -haired trainer said.

"Reached wha-?" Paul cut off. They were now in a huge clearing, possibly the peak, with the cave ceiling open to the night sky and full moon. A pile of stones that just pierced to the heavens was in the middle. The Sinnoh born was in awe.

"Wow, just like when I first started my journey…" Ash sighed happily in remembrance, before taking Paul's hand and leading them to an acceptable sitting rock. "It'll start any second now."

"What's going to-"

The Kanto born put a finger to Paul's lips. "Shh! They're here!"

Soon enough, spherical pink pokemon with brown and black accents and curls on the top of their head started to emerge, walking towards the center of the clearing. Clefairy and Cleffa got into position, until one Clefable walked out, putting to claws into the air with the first claw pointing up. Soon enough, all the moon pokemons' claws began to glow as they did their ritual dance underneath the moon and stars where they were rumored to have come from.

Paul looked around, amazed by the sheer number of a usually considered rare pokemon evolution line. Though right now, he had no interest in capturing one, only watching them chant.

Ash grabbed onto his lover's hand. Paul turned around, about to give a small nod and smirk before something surprising happened. The black haired man got on one knee, still holding Paul's hand. _Arceus…_

"Paul. You know I'm not very good with words. So I'm just going to say it. I love you. And I have a feeling you love me to. So…marry me."

Paul did what anybody who has just gotten proposed to by the only person they wouldn't mind being with everyday for the rest of their life.

Ash was tackled to ground. The Clefairy continued to dance under the nighttime sky.

(~)

"I think… we need to tell our loved ones about us." Ash announced one day. Paul looked at him, debating on whether or not he was insane.

"…Ash, you're friends hate me."

"No, they don't! Well, not anymore!"

Paul pinched the bridge of his nose. "They'll resume to despise me once they've believe I've corrupted you."

"…" The black haired boy was silent, Paul continued to read his paper, before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and a face press against the top of his head.

"They will accept it. And if they don't… I don't need friends who hate the person I'm in love with."

Paul -in a moment of weakness, godammit!- leaned into the body in back of him and sighed in relief.

(~)

Paul couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe what he and Ash just… _did_.

He pressed the body curled up on his chest closer, his hand absently playing with tufts of even messier than usual dark hair. He smiled, and his eyes closed in rest.

Paul couldn't believe it.

But it still happened.

(~)

_Is this a bad idea?_

_Of course it's a bad idea._

_A horrible idea._

_This couldn't, this wouldn't, end well._

_It was just…_

_Impossible. (Well, not impossible, but highly improbable.)_

"Hey." Ash smiled softly as he walked out the door. His signature hat and Pikachu left behind, with his hair looking that the teen at least tried to comb through the unruly locks.

Paul's heart skipped a beat. His palms started sweating; he bit back a gulp as his cheeks began to flush.

"Hey."

(~)

"_Paul_." Ash said. Just above a whisper. Paul remained silent. His hand slightly rose in a grasping gesture before he pulled the body part roughly back. That was when the trainer ran the rest of the way and wrapped his arms under the Sinnoh trainer's own and squeezed. "I missed you."

Paul didn't reply. He only wrapped his own arms around the teen's waist. Holding him tightly.

(~)

"_Wait…what?"_

Paul put his face in his hands and groaned. "Don't make me say it again."

On the screen, Reggie looked at his brother in surprise before shaking his head. _"Sorry, Paul. It's just I've never heard you say that you missed a rival of yours, well, actually, let me rephrase: I've never heard you say you miss __**anyone **__before."_

"I know…" Paul muttered. "I must be ill…"

Reggie was about to say something, before smirking. _"Yeah, little bro, you have a case of love sickness."_

"…I'm going to hang up now."

"_No! Paul, wait!"_

The plum haired trainer sighed. "What?"

"_You've been feeling like this ever since you said goodbye to Ash after the Sinnoh league. If he was just a rival to you, would you be feeling like this?"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…_Paul?"_

"…*click*."

The screen went black.

(~)

"So you traveled around Sinnoh before you came here, right Ash?" Iris asked her friend as he was recalling his past travels.

"That's right. I traveled with Brock again, and a girl named Dawn, who wants to become a Top Coordinator like her Mom." Ash replied as he affectionately scratched the back of Pikachu's ears.

"Nice. Did you have any rivals?"

The camp sight was silent, as Ash's face turned thoughtful, looking up towards the rich violet colored sky…

"Ash?" Iris said with worry. "You okay?"

"Pika?"

"Huh?" Ash turned to face his friends again, before smiling. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, did you have any rivals?"

"…Well, there was this one guy…"

(~)

"That battle we had was something." Ash laughed. Paul turned away slightly, hiding a small smirk.

"I would expect no less from my rival."

Ash looked slightly shocked, before smiling warmly. "Neither would I."

"Ash! Come on!" Dawn's voice called. Ash turned.

"Be there in a minute!" Before turning back to Paul and holding his hand out towards the other trainer for a hand shake. "Let's see each other soon."

"…" Paul looked at the hand for a moment in shock, before grabbing it. "Yeah."

The simple handshake turned into something a bit… different. Paul held onto Ash's tighter, while the black haired teen wrapped his fingers around the others. They looked at each other, eye to eye, and the world seemed to stop.

"Ash!" The trainer's friends called again. Ash sighed, while Paul quickly let go.

The black haired boy looked back towards the other teen. "Don't forget, alright?"

Paul nodded. "Goodbye for now… Ash."

The two parted.

_How can I forget you?_ Paul thought as he watched Ash walk away.

(~)

Ash was… confused. When Barry ran over to Paul, the blonde saying he was his 'biggest fan' and all that. There was this…roaring feeling, in his chest. Like… he wanted to see Barry hurt. Barry gone.

These thoughts frightened him.

(~)

Paul sighed as he landed in the Center's bed. Today he saw his old Chimchar reach its final evolution. Infernape. That was a task he would never complete himself, yet Ash did. Paul didn't really focus on that, he focused more on what was the feeling he felt when Ash was… being hurt in front of him. When he grabbed the Pokemon while it was in full Blaze.

…Paul decided it would be best not to think about it. And he turned off the light.

(~)

"Ugh! Why does he make me so… angry!" Ash yelled as he fell face first into his pillow.

(~)

"He makes me so… infuriated!" Paul roared as he hit an innocent tree with his fist.

(~)

Ash groaned. He had had many rivals, but there was something about the plum haired trainer that made his blood boil.

(~)

Paul sat down on a stone and took deep breaths. No one had ever been able to make Paul show emotions as the boy with the Pikachu had.

(~)

"Being rivals with Gary when we first started out was nothing like this. Every time I see Paul, my heart begins to race, my face starts turning red in fury. And every time I hear his voice I get so jumpy!"

(~)

"How could that pathetic trainer do this? No matter how much I keep battling him, he never gives up. And with that smile…that smile makes me feel this fluttering in my stomach! He makes me ill!"

(~)

"I hate him!"

(~)

"I loathe him!"

(~)

"…So why do you keep talking about him?" Dawn asked.

(~)

_So then…why can't I stop thinking about him? _Paul thought to himself.

(~)

Ash was outside, looking at the stars, thinking about what Cynthia said.

_Whenever a life meets a life. Something will be born…_

And how Chimchar somehow intertwined his and Paul's destinies.

…_Impossible._

Yet oh so tempting…

(~)

After the contest battle, Paul walked quickly to the bathroom, looking at his face in the mirror, feeling like he wanted to smash it. _How can my mind betray me so? _

...How could he think that trainer looked good in that contest outfit?

_Although, he would look better in something else… a maid outfit perhaps…_

Paul began to smack himself.

(~)

Ash sighed as he looked at the Soothe bell in his hand. Remembering how Paul deemed it worthless…

…_How can a person deem friendship and trust worthless?_

The hollow feeling in his chest wouldn't go away.

(~)

Paul looked up into the Nighttime sky. _I haven't seen pathetic in awhile…wonder what he's doing?_

Paul then began to imagine the boy's laughing face. Playing with his pokemon, looking… innocent.

Then he thought about whenever Ash saw his face, and that smile would turn into a frown.

It made him feel… sad.

(~)

"I just… don't get him, Pikachu." Ash told his buddy.

"Pikapika?" The electric mouse tilted his head in confusion.

"The way Paul acts like he feels nothing, like almost a shell."

"Pika…" Pikachu's ears drooped.

"Though you know what I think?"

"Chu?"

"…I think that shell can be broken through. And I'm going to try."

Pikachu sighed and smiled. "Pika, Pikapi."

"Thanks, Pikachu."

(~)

Paul walked down the road towards Jubilife, thinking… about his encounter. That trainer with a Pikachu that knows Volt Tackle. With black hair and brown eyes.

"Ash…"

He gave off a slight smirk.

_Things were about to get… interesting. _

**THE END!**

**There! Hope you all enjoyed! And thank you everyone for reading and/or reviewing!**


End file.
